The Bonds between Assassins, Targets and Families
by Cael05
Summary: After knowing the truth behind Koro-sensei's identity, Nagisa loses the will to kill their beloved sensei. But with the help of the rest of Class E and a stranger, he finally finds the resolve to do what an assassin is supposed to do. Behind the shadows, a group decides to break its silence and help in the best way it can.


_Disclaimer:_ The author does not own KHR nor AnKyou. No copyright infringement intended!

 **The Bonds between Assassins, Targets and Families**

This is in response to the reviews/follows/faves I got from Training with the Legendary Hitman. Because you know, that one is a one-shot.

 _Warning:_ Vague(?) spoilers if you aren't updated with the manga (Chapter 143). Read at your own risk! Possible OOC-ness, slooow updates, not beta-ed and other... stuff.

Set after Chapter 143 where a War game happens to decide whether Class E will proceed with their assassination or try saving Koro-sensei's life. Since the game hasn't even begun, this will become divergent (obviously) with TYL!Vongola entering the picture later on.

Drabbles until the end. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Time 1: Indecision**

He still couldn't believe what had transpired in the war game deciding Koro-sensei's life and death.

He had thought their faction had the upperhand. He was happy most of his classmates shared his feelings to save their beloved sensei's life. He knew Karma-kun, Nakamura-san, Terasaka's group and the others who were in the opposing faction had their own reasons; but he was serious about this. He really wanted to save Koro-sensei's life. They had to win.

In the end, the Blue faction did not.

The battle was intense. The Blue faction overwhelmed the Red faction with their numbers and strength. But the Red faction retaliated with cunning strategies and tactics. The mountain where the game was held became a fierce battlefield. Even Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei who stood by only to watch couldn't believe how the war escalated too quickly.

One-by-one, the members of each faction dwindled. The final moments became another one-on-one match between the faction leaders: Nagisa and Karma.

They stood face-to-face, not minding any injury they had obtained even at the beginning of the war game. Karma, as expected, took the offensive; executing moves they were taught during assassination classes and pulling off his own modified ones. Nagisa countered easily and skillfully; showing how he really was the best assassin in the class. The rest of Class E watched with bated breath as their match progressed.

One moment, Nagisa was restricting Karma's movements with a choke hold and the next moment, he was in front of Koro-sensei, a red paint splattered on his chest. Karma had tricked Nagisa when he'd whispered to him how convenient it was to shoot their sensei and just end everything right there and then. He reacted quickly - too quickly in fact that it didn't even cross his mind that Karma had deceived him, misjudging the whole situation.

Karma shot a red paintball to Koro-sensei's direction.

Nagisa stood in the way.

The Blue faction lost.

Because of him. Because of his mistake.

"Oh Karma-kun! That was a clever move you did. I'm happy you considered everything I taught you." Koro-sensei praised Karma as he walked to their side, beaming brightly. Then he turned to face the rest of the class and continued his approval. "I'm also happy and proud of everyone today. I saw how you've done all you can to decide and defend your own beliefs. I hope you've also learned a lot after this exercise!"

Nagisa just stood there, stunned at how his classmates nodded to what their sensei said. Even his teammates. He couldn't understand.

 _Why is everyone being so calm about this?_

"But as the agreement says, the opinion of the winning team will be followed by the rest of the class. So, I hope to see more of your assassination attempts until graduation time! I know you'll not disappoint me." Raising a tentacle, Koro-sensei grinned his usual grin, clearing up the cloud of doubt that was wearing down on his students.

All except one.

"Uhm... Nagisa-kun, are you... alright?" Nagisa heard Kayano calling to him but he ignored her. Her act, however, did not go unnoticed by the others who had stopped their chatters and checked out what was going on.

"Oi Nagisa," Karma nonchalantly tried to put his hand on his shoulder but he immediately shrugged it off. He glared at Karma, remembering the trick he had done on their fight. He kept on thinking how it wasn't fair! If he hadn't done that he would have won and saved sensei! He didn't want to lose! He didn't want to kill sensei anymore!

Apparently, Nagisa wasn't aware that he had said everything on his mind aloud, thrashing on Karma, letting everyone see how much the truth had really affected him. He found himself restrained by Isao and Sugino while Karma was sitting on the ground with a bruise starting to form around his neck.

He realized what he had done to his friend and it struck him hard. "Karma-kun... I... didn't mean to... I'm so sorry." he said, panicked, and tried to go to his friend's side but what Karma said stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Nagisa. You... still don't understand, do you?"

"What?" Nagisa looked at Karma who was uncharacteristically calm, telling him something important.

"After Koro-sensei told us his past and with what everything we did in this war game, you still don't get it. Do you know how selfish you are acting right now?"

"What are you talking about Karma-kun?" Nagisa knew he was starting to hyperventilate, with the various knowing looks he was receiving from his classmates. "Everyone?"

Suddenly appearing in front of Nagisa with a very grim and serious face, it was Koro-sensei who answered his confused student. "Nagisa-kun, what Karma-kun wants to tell you on my behalf is 'As an assassin to me, your target, I am very disappointed of you'. "

* * *

Okay. So I made Nagisa breakdown. IMO, this might happen if the Blue faction really lose that war game if AnKyou (Koro-sensei) isn't so comedic. Lol. Your thoughts?


End file.
